The Alcove
by Xeora
Summary: ...RikuxSora... Riku discovers something incredible. .Merboy story. I deleted chapter 2, I apologize. It was killing me inside. D: 10.24.06


The Alcove

by: Xeora

Summary: Merboy fic. RikuxSora. Riku loves spending time at the beach during low tide, when The Alcove appears; separated from the open ocean. There he finds something unbelievable.

Notes: I'd like to thank Tihmm for letting me use her merboy idea. D: Though the plots are different, I still felt I needed to ask...

Warnings: BoyxBoy. You know you like it. XD

--

Chapter 1

It was a timeless morning, the sun barely peeking over the ocean's periwinkle, blue-gold surface. It was low tide: clear waters washed along the shoreline, smoothing the sand of the footprints of the only visitor. Silver hair hanging in front of his green-blue eyes, Riku made his way along the beach. The air was cool, sending small shivers through his bare, muscular arms. It was always chilly in the early mornings of Destiny Island, but the water was always warm. Many favored the beach on a cold hour, but Riku's favorite spot was The Alcove.

Only on low tide was The Alcove made visible. It was a large rocky pool with a smooth, sandy bottom. The deepest it would go was about four feet of ocean water. The Alcove was always full of tropical fish, coral residents and the occasional urchin. Crabs and colorful starfish roamed the bottom with clams, seaweed and other sea-plants. Every morning, when he could, Riku would explore The Alcove. He was so familiar with it, he could almost map its depths. However, there was only one unexplored corner of it he had not dived. A small undersea cave. It was big enough to fit through, but Riku did not risk the swim. He had no idea what might live inside or where it might lead too. Although, that only fueled his curiosity.

Today, Riku decided, he would explore that small cave. He made his way up the small rocky ledge of the pool, looking into it's sparkling depths. The water was just as clear as the rest of the ocean. Riku sat at the ledge and watched the clown fish swim around the coral. Butterfly fish swam alone, a tiny school of anchovies circling around the edges of the enclosed bit of ocean. Riku followed them with semi-interested eyes, the little silver bodies encircling around another larger creature. Riku frowned, eyes leaving the departing anchovy and remaining on the newer body. The teen couldn't see exactly, but it looked like the tail of a dolphin. It was laying, unmoving, on a patch of soft sand.

A sad look crossed Riku's face. Was the dolphin dead? _If so, it picked a beautiful grave spot_... He thought. _But just to make sure_... Riku shed his shirt and let it rest on one jagged rock before wading into the water. His approach scared the clown fish away from the coral. A few crabs snapped their claws at him before waddling away. Riku paid them no mind as his skin welcomed the sensations of warmth from the sea-piece. He sighed, a fleeting feel of relaxation passing through him. Riku's eyes traveled back to the dolphin. What if it really was dead? What would Riku do? He didn't know... his curiosity completely took over by now, so he moved closer. Slowly.

If it was alive, he didn't want to scare it.

As Riku moved closer, the features became more distinct through the water. The tail was a deep ocean blue, with a hint of a pale underbelly. The dorsal fin was small, almost unusual for a dolphin. The skin seemed clean and fine, no blemishes or cuts from traveling boats, fish nets or hooks. The ends of the tail were perfectly shaped, made for powerful beats for great speed. Riku paused to admire it, the ripples in the water diminishing.

What he saw made him gasp. This tail wasn't connected to any dolphin, or at least, any dolphin Riku had seen. Where the upper body was supposed to be, the deep blue of the tail faded into creamy flesh. It was the torso of a boy. He looked young, curled up on the sand and seeming to be asleep. His hair was chestnut brown, floating as soft spikes in the current. His lashes curled and cheeks naturally blushed. His lips looked soft and full, slightly parted to reveal a bit of perfectly pearled teeth.

Not realizing what he was doing, Riku reached into the water, the tips of his fingers gently brushing the creamy skin. It felt warm, warmer than the water... it felt..._ alive_...

The creature suddenly jerked, large eyes flew open in shock. Riku pulled back quickly as the fish-boy snapped up. All Riku could remember was wide, ocean-sparkle orbs before that beautiful creature, with a beat of that magnificent tail, sped away. Riku followed the frantic flecks of dolphin and flesh with his eyes, the fish-boy diving into the deepest end of the pool and disappearing into the dark cave below.

Riku let out a breath he was holding, the waters calming around him. The creatures in the water seemed to be going back their usual routines, completely unaware of the strange events that unfolded in their own pool. Riku shook his head and brought his hand up, staring at it awkwardly. Was he just imagining things? A trick of the light? Perhaps it could have been a very large fish... but it couldn't be, fish felt slick...

His fingertips tingled with the warmth of that creature's flesh. It was smooth, like satin. Hairless and unblemished...

Riku looked at the deepest end of The Alcove where the sea-boy had delved into the mouth of the cave, the darkest of blues. Riku could dive... but what if that boy... that creature was some sort of predator? No... he would have defended himself if he felt threatened, not simply swim away.

A sound of rushing water suddenly caught his attention. Water began to splash over the jagged rocks of The Alcove. The tide was coming in.

Riku turned around, wading back to where he climbed in. He paused, looking back at the deep end. A large wave fell over into The Alcove, interrupting his piercing gaze. Shaking his head, he climbed out of the water and grabbed his shirt. Shaking out some sand, he slipped it on before jumping unto the ground below. He made his way back up the beach, watching as the water rapidly washed into The Alcove, the small pool disappearing into the body of Mother Ocean.

Brushing a lock hair from his eyes, Riku decided that he would come back tomorrow. He was _definitely_ going to explore that cave. He wanted to see him again...

That boy...

That creature...

Dare he say...

"Merboy..." Riku whispered smiling. "I wonder if Kairi would believe me?"

Walking away, he didn't notice a pair of curious blue eyes just barely peeking over the ocean's surface.

--

Ummm... REVIEW. Or DIE. Really. :D Makes me happy inside, yo.

Xeora

PS: If you ONLY refer to my author's notes in your reviews, you can FORGET an update all together.


End file.
